What have i done!
by Ezra-fitzs-wife
Summary: Rose falls in love with Dimitri, What if she admits it to her friends by accident and he hears? What will Rose do? and most importantly what will Dimitri do? I kinda suck at summaries so give it a read.
1. Chapter 1

I arrive to training fifteen minutes late. Dimitri raises an eyebrow and sighs.

"Rose how many times have I told you"

"Not to be late" I mimic "Yeah I got it the first thirty times you told me"

He softly growls and I jump back in surprise. I don't know if it was anger or something else.

"Um Dimitri?" I hesitantly ask

He shakes his head.

"Sorry Roza" He says with his thick Russian accent. He sends me off to do some laps. I sense him coming up to me so I turn and flip him. I offer my hand and he takes it. I smirk and flip him again.

"Rule one with Rose Hathaway comrade: When she offers her hand. Do not take it!"

He laughs and I can't help but join in too. He never laughs or smiles.

"I Rose Hathaway has broken the stoic from you" I giggle

He says nothing and frowns "You should laugh more, it makes you look nicer" He says "trainings over" He walks off. I am left standing in shock and I am blushing. Mason comes over.

"Are you blushing?!" He laughs

I blush harder "Uh no!"

"You are!" He smiles

"MASON I'M NOT" I yell

He steps back "I'm sorry Rose you're not"

I sigh "I'm sorry Mase It's just that….never mind"

"Hey it's ok. I understand"

I look up. Tears threatening to spill. "Really?"

He hugs me "Yeah"

I look up past Mason. I was in love with Dimitri Belikov, My 7 year older mentor.

Chapter 2

I went into the cafeteria with Mason and grabbed my food and sat down with Lis and Christian.

"Hey guys" I smiled

"What made you in a good mood Rosie?" Christian smiles

I growl and Lis puts a hand on Christian's shoulder. Christian frowns.

"Rose are you ok?"

I simmer down "I'm fine, I'm just in love with Dimitri" I daydream. They gasp and I cover my mouth.

"Shit I wasn't supposed to tell you guys"

I turn around to find Dimitri behind me and judging from his face I can tell he heard.

"Good joke Rose" Lis laughs

Mason and Christian start to crack up.

"I totally fooled you" I fake laughed

I walked out of the room crying softly. I go outside the wards. I sit and cry. I spot a strigoi. I should've brought a weapon.

"Rose Hathaway is it?"

"No dip Sherlock" I retort

The strigoi growls and grabs my neck. I punch his face. He staggers back. I grab a loose bit of wood and while he is distracted I smack his face again. I smash it over his back. He gets up and clutches my throat even more tightly. I choke. He brings his fangs down to my neck. I wince as they sink in. Then I feel bliss. I sag against him. He drops me and smiles.

"Not yet Hathaway" He laughs

I groan and he bites me and this time it isn't gentle. It is excruciating. I scream out in agony. I crumple to the ground. I breathe heavily and pass out.

Chapter three

When I wake up I'm in a cave. I attempt to stand up but I collapse. I hear a laugh. I turn in shock to find Ms Karp.

"Ms Karp?" I ask my eyes widening

"Ah Rose" She laughs sweetly "You were always told to stay away from the wards" She smiles and _tsk._

"Let me go" I plead

Ms Karp just laughs "Sorry I can't Rose"

She drains me and I slump against the wall. She keeps doing this until I can't remember my name or the day. One day I speak up.

"I'll become one of you" I croak

She beams "I always knew you'd come round dear Rose, you and the princess won't regret this"

"The princess?" I struggle to say

"Yes dearie you will grab her and we will become a family"

I nod my head. She leaves and I regain enough strength to grab one of the blunt swords on the walls. When she comes back I swing against her neck. I decapitate her body and then more come. I burn one and then stake the other. I walk out with my weapons. Blood staining them. I stumble back to the academy. I collapse just outside the wards. I spot Guardian Alto and Dimitri sprinting towards me.

"ROSE" They scream

I see darkness and take it from Lis. They pick me up and bring me to the infirmary. I groan and cry.

"I killed them" I hiccup

They just nod and then I pass out.

Chapter 4

I wake up to find a crowd surrounding me.

"Rose you need to tell us what happened" Dimitri pleads

I nod my head "I walked out of the cafeteria crying and I didn't realise that there was a strigoi. He choked me and I punched him. I grabbed a loose bit of wood and hit him in the head and back really hard. He growled and strangled me and drank from me twice. Oh god this is the bad part. The first time was not to hard" I see Dimitri and Alberta wince "the next time it was so painful and I collapsed on the ground. I passed out and woke up in a cave where I saw Sonya Karp" A round of gasps go around. "Everyday she drank from me until I couldn't remember my name. I eventually said I would turn and then she said good we can go grab The princess. I asked why and she said so we can turn her and become a family. She then left for a couple of days so I could regain my strength. I grabbed a blunt sword and decapitated her" I sob "Other came so I threw one in the fire and staked the other one. After that I ran and then collapsed in front of the wards" I finish

Stan speaks first "You actually listened in class" I nod my head

"Rose are you ok?" Alberta asks. I am about to answer when she tells me I don't have to be brave. I shake my head. I am not ok. I move my hair aside and they see the bite marks. They scar my whole neck. You can see the fang holes. I cry. I get taken out of the infirmary and to the cafeteria. I receive stares. I


	2. Chapter 2

Post Part 2

 _Previosuly_

"Rose are you ok?" Alberta asks. I am about to answer when she tells me I don't have to be brave. I shake my head. I am not ok. I move my hair aside and they see the bite marks. They scar my whole neck. You can see the fang holes. I cry. I get taken out of the infirmary and to the cafeteria. I receive stares.

 _End_

I hold my head high and walk to my friends. Lis throws herself at me.

"I was so worried" She hugs me

"No-one can defeat Rose Hathaway" I smirk

She laughs and grabs me a burger.

"Thanks!" I say and gobble it down in less than a minute. I head to class with Lis. Stupid Morio classes. So damn boring. I sit in my usual seat and Guardian Whatson begins. I fall asleep. I dream about Dimitri. Oh god I've got to stop doing this. My dream is us training and then he leans in to kiss me. I get waken up.

"Dammit Lissa I was having a great dream" I whine

"Uh" She says and motions to Guardian Whatson.

"ROSE" She yells

I wince "Sorry I haven't been able to sleep in days because in case you didn't hear I was with strigoi and killed three of them" I snap "I get my marks tonight"

She looks taken back "Sorry" I mutter "I'm just really tired out and exhausted" And then my hair moves back and the whole class has a view of the bite marks. They gasp and Lis tries to heal me but I stop her.

"No Lis!" I plead

She sags her head in defeat and the bell rings. I grab my back and stalk out. I head to combat class.

"MASE" I yell

"Rose" He chuckles. I chuck my bag down and Alberta calls me over.

"Rose I can't have you fight today!" She says

I sigh "Please even if I just work with a stake?" I pleas my eye twinkling

She laughs and passes me a stake "Congrats Rose you are the fisrt in your class to have a stake"

I bow in mock honour and she places it into my hands.

"Why thankyou your majesty" I act

She waves like a queen "Rosemarie Hathaway I present you a silver stake"

I burst out laughing.

"Oh…..My…GOD!" I laugh

She chuckles and I head over to Mason and Eddie.

"Woah" Eddie gasps

I smile "You likey?" I pout

He cracks up laughing "I love it"

I smile and walk over to Dimitri.

"Hey Comrade" I smirk

"Who gave you the stake?" He asks disapprovingly

I sigh "Petrov"

Now it is his turn to sigh. While everyone else is sparring he teaches me the basics of stakes. I put it in my pocket and get ready for my marks. I wear a classic guardian outfit and wear my hair up. I head to the room and sit down. I hear the artist grunt as he sees I'm a blank canvas. I wince when the needle comes in but I refuse to show anything. When he is finished he wraps my neck up. I walk down. People come up to me but they don't congratulate me and I am glad. What would they say? _Congrats on killing Rose._ I thought not. My mother is the first to come to me.

"Rose I'm proud" is all she says before she leaves. Dimitri nods his head in my direction. Then stan comes up.

"Welcome to the ranks. I'm sure you will now pay attention in class" he smirks and I smirk back.

"Don't flatter yourself Alto" I say. I turn to see Dimitri fighting off a laugh. I smile my man eater smile at him. He shakes his head and smirks. Things are still kinda awkward between us. I know he just doesn't feel the same way. I leave the room and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

I wake up and head to training. I smile at Dimitri. It doesn't reach my eyes though. I hum a good song that actually describes the situation _(Hips don't lie by Shakira)_

He actually laughs "Your humming Shakira!" He asks astonished.

I smile "It's a good song" I defend "I don't see you listening to Shakira" He blushes. "OMG YOU LISTEN TO SHAKIRA" I shout laughing. Alberta pops her head in.

"What is going on?!" She smirks

I point to Dimitri "Comrade here the stoic Russian god listens to Shakira"

Alberta laughs and leaves. It is only then I realise that I called him a god. I'm screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

 _Previously_

"What is going on?!" She smirks

I point to Dimitri "Comrade here the stoic Russian god listens to Shakira"

Alberta laughs and leaves. It is only then I realise that I called him a god. I'm screwed.

 _End_

I shake my head and we run laps. I catch up with him and pass him.

"Ha ha" I yell victoriously and then I trip and land on my face. Dimitri laughs and I groan.

"I had you" I whine. He shakes his head. I head and grab my stake. We spar and he pronounces me dead. I glance at the door and its still shut. He is pinning me down. I could just kiss him but no we are training. I smile and flip us so I'm on top of him.

"Who's in charge now comrade?" I grin and get off him. Oh man if only I could kiss him. I need a distraction so I suck the darkness out of Lis. I smile the frown. Dimitri must notice the change because he asks me "Rose what's wrong?"

My eyes glaze over and I am pulled into her head.

 _"_ _Poor Rose" I say_

 _"_ _Nah she's capable of helping herself" Christian smiles_

 _I lightly slap him and smile. "Your right"_

 _He kisses me and I pull back._

 _"_ _Not here" I whisper_

"CRAP" I shriek as it keeps going. "DIMITRI!" I scream and I am out.

"Rose what was that?!" he asks alarmed

I blush "Just Listyn moment"

"And why did you call out my name?" He raises an eyebrow

I sigh "Whenever I get sucked into those moments calling out your name always helps me leave."

"Ok…"

I have to tell him and just before I do the alarms ring. DAMN IT. I just saw strigoi. I grab my stake and run out to help. Dimitri gives me a stern look and I nod. When he leaves I smirk. Did he seriously believe me? Idiot. I run out with my stake. Thankyou Alberta! I find a strigoi and I flip my stake in my hand.

"Lets play" I smile

He punches my face and I slice him. Then they play music. _What the hell?!_ I keep fighting him so I decide to make it fun. I dance. I do a bit of ballet and kick him, then I do hip hop and slice his arm. I finally do jazz and stake him. I see strigoi staring and the guardians use the opportunity to stake them. I see Dimitri gaping at me and then a strigoi bites him. They leave with him.

"NOOOO" I shriek and chase after them. I sprint and just reach them. They smile at me and I scream so loudly I swear they heard it at the academy. I grab him and run. There are too many. I sprint with him on my back. Jeez how heavy is he? I just manage to get away. I stop when they give up and place Dimitri down.

"Dimitri, Comrade" I choke on tears

I slap him but he doesn't wake up. I scream and tears stream down his face. I kiss him.

"DIMITRI" I cry when I pull back "I know your awake!" I say desperately

I try CPR both ways. My eyes are wide and my face is puffy. I collapse on his chest. My tears soak his shirt. I cry myself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously_

"Dimitri, Comrade" I choke on tears

I slap him but he doesn't wake up. I scream and tears stream down his face. I kiss him.

"DIMITRI" I cry when I pull back "I know your awake!" I say desperately

I try CPR both ways. My eyes are wide and my face is puffy. I collapse on his chest. My tears soak his shirt. I cry myself to sleep.

 _End_

I wake up in the same spot. I wearily get up to find he is gone. I frantically search for him until I see him sitting under the tree. I let my hair out of its ponytail. It looks really wavy and shiny. I take off my jacket and go over to him.

"Dimitri?"

"Roza what you did was stupid…..but brave"

"Um do you know what happened when you were 'dead'?" I ask

He sighs "Yeah"

"I'm sorry it was inappropriate of me to do that!"

He smiles softly and I sit next to him. "Rose"

"Yeah comrade?"

He kisses me. We stay sitting under that tree kissing until we have to go. We walk until we reach the wards. I enter and I am greeted with angry looks.

"WHAT WAS THAT ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY!?" My mother screams

I wince "I was saving one of our best guardians" I retort "One of the princess's guardians" I snap

She sighs "Rose get out of here"

I nod my head and go to my room. There is no point in arguing I set up my laptop and listen to music. The laptop _pings_ and I find a message.

 _Oh dearest Rose we will be back!_

I gasp and do some sleuthing. I hack onto the email and check the sent ones. I find out the persons name is Alex Ross. He is a moroi and he has a girlfriend called Manya Belikova. I fall asleep on the computer and when I wake up I see that I'm in my bed. I look up and see no-one. I then go into the bathroom and on the shower is a note from Dimitri.

 _Dear my Roza_

 _I found you asleep on your computer! I was surprised you weren't listening to Shakira_ _. I put you in your bed. Training is cancelled!_

 _XOXO_

 _Dimitri_

I smile and head to the gym. I run on the treadmill and then go to the weights. When I've finished I spot Dimitri watching smiling and shaking his head.

"I told you training was over"

I walk up to him and wrap my arms around his neck "Guardians don't get breaks"

He frowns "You're a novice"

I wince "I know but I have killed and I don't want to get in the habit of slacking"

He laughs "Then participate in class"

I pout "Fine I will"

I hear the door open so I let go of him and punch his face. He gets what I'm onto and we start to spar. I feel immediately guilty when I punch his nose and it bleeds.

"Hey Dimitri who is Manya Belikova?!" I ask

He sighs "She was my twin sister who got married and left. She died"

"She isn't dead" I mutter "She has a boyfriend called Alex Ross a morio. They live in America about two hours away from here. They are Ms Karps friends. They want revenge because I killed her."

He stops "They what?!"

I finally turn to see who opened the door and it is Alberta looking frantic.

"Rose the Dragomire princess is in hospital"


	5. Chapter 5

Part 4

 _Previously_

"Hey Dimitri who is Manya Belikova?!" I ask

He sighs "She was my twin sister who got married and left. She died"

"She isn't dead" I mutter "She has a boyfriend called Alex Ross a morio. They live in America about two hours away from here. They are Ms Karps friends. They want revenge because I killed her."

He stops "They what?!"

I finally turn to see who opened the door and it is Alberta looking frantic.

"Rose the Dragomire princess is in hospital"

 _End_

I sprint after her overtaking her. I am as fast as a strigoi. I arrive at the infirmary and find her there.

"LIS are you ok?" I sob "I'm sorry I didn't notice I was training!"

She laughs weakly "I'm fine"

"What happened?"

"Well I was with Christian in the attic when Mia and her friends came up and started attacking us. Christian defended me and got badly injured so I healed them so when I was unconscious they beat me up"

"I need to learn to swear in Russian" I mutter. She laughs and they tell me I need to leave. I stalk out and find Mia.

"Gap kid why don't you go to the elementary school its right over there" I hiss

She blushes and starts to walk away but I'm so angry at her so I grab her wrist and yank her towards me.

"Listen here Mia whoever you are, you are nobody and don't try to make yourself somebody. If I ever here that you have attacked the princess again I will hurt you. ARE. WE. CLEAR!" I spit and growl

She pales and then smirks "You are on house arrest"

I flip my hair "And guess what?! I'm off it for a while so I could do this" I punch her in the face.

She screams as blood pours down her face. "I'm a Moroi"

"Not a royal nobody cares about a cleaners daughter!"

She winces and I laugh and stalk off. I head to my room when I get sucked into Lis's head.

 _I sit down in my bed bored when I see Mia come in. Her face is covered in blood._

" _ROSE DID THIS TO ME. PUNISH HER" she screams_

 _The nurse shakes her head and I struggle not to sigh. Rose why?!_

" _PUNISH HER I AM A MOROI" She shrieks blood pouring into a bucket. Wow Rose can sure punch hard. Then Guardian Belikov comes in. When he sees Mia he mutters under his breathe._

" _Mia did Rose do this?"_

 _Mia turns to him begging for his attention. "Yes she did Guardian Belikov"_

 _He sighs and says something in Russian. He then proceeds to say "I will make sure she is punished Mia"_

 _Mia beams and nods her head and I pull out._

I groan and head to the gym. Oh man. I open the door to find Dimitri there his arms crossed. It is rather distracting.

"What?" I ask innocently

He shakes his head "Mia Rinaldi. Does that ring a bell?" he says rather coldly. I flinch, he must of noticed because his eyes become softer.

"She hurts lis, I hurt her" I shrug

He starts to approach me and I take a step back.

"Roza I'm sorry"

I nod my head and hug him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He hugs me back. I kiss him and then a door opens. I whip around to find Lis standing there with Alberta who has dropped her bag. Alberta quickly picks up her bag.

"What is going on here?!" She demands

I go up to her "It was my fault, I pressured him into a relationship"

She shakes her head "That wasn't what it looked like!"

I look at Dimitri and he nods his head "We are in a relationship"

"SO NOW YOU ARE ON FIRST NAME BASES" She all but screams at us

I nod my head.

She sighs "Rose I will now become your trainor and you two are now not together unless you want me to tell your parents Rose or Headmistress."

My lower lip trembles and Lis notices. I peck Dimitri's lips and then I walk out with Lis hugging me. I hold my head up high and walk to my room confidently. Even though I am broken.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 5

 _Previously_

I look at Dimitri and he nods his head "We are in a relationship"

"SO NOW YOU ARE ON FIRST NAME BASES" She all but screams at us

I nod my head.

She sighs "Rose I will now become your trainor and you two are now not together unless you want me to tell your parents Rose or Headmistress."

My lower lip trembles and Lis notices. I peck Dimitri's lips and then I walk out with Lis hugging me. I hold my head up high and walk to my room confidently. Even though I am broken.

 _End_

I sit on my bed crying my eyes out. Lis left a while after me telling her everything and that I was fine. For the first time in forever I cry myself to sleep. When I wake up I notice my eyes are swollen and puffy. I have a hot shower and sink to the bottom. I sit in the shower letting the water wash away my tears and cry. When I get out I chuck on some black leggings, a blue t-shirt and boots. I brush my hair into a ponytail and apply make-up. I may be upset but that doesn't mean I can't look fine. I walk down the hall into class and I pay attention, I take notes and catch up. When I have finished I head to my training with Alberta. I spot Dimitri in the gym.

"Rose" He nods his head while he is teaching some kids.

"Comrade" I smile faintly

I walk up to Alberta. I am so pissed at her. When I reach her I growl.

" . you. Want?!" I asked annoyed

She looks taken back. "Let's spar"

As soon as we start I punch her face. Hard. She flips me and I land on my back. She pins me down but I kick her off. I round house kick her. She punches my stomach. I gasp and stumble backward. I do some of the moves Dimitri taught me. I glance at Dimitri and he smiles a ghostly when Alberta punches my face. I groan and spin kick. I do a backflip and kick her forward. I take Lis's darkness and I am coursing with anger. I punch her and smash her head in the ground. Over and over again. She soon gets unconscious but I keep hitting.

"You. _Smash._ Wont. _Smash._ Win. _Smash."_ I growl

Dimitri grabs me by my waist and pulls me back from Alberta. The nurse comes and takes her away.

"Rose" He whispers in my ear "Stop this isn't you"

I pull out of my daze and turn to him. "You used to call me Roza" I try not to sob before turning around and walking out. I wash the blood off my hands and head to lunch. I grab a burger and then Jesse walks up to me.

"Is it true you beat up Alberta?"

"Yeah got a problem" I snap

He walks off and Mason heads to me.

"Wow what happened in training because a. you look pissed b. you have blood on you shirt c. Alberta is in the infirmary with a severe concussion and covered blood?"

"Sparring"

He actually chokes "You call that sparring that's more like destroying"

I snap "WELL GUESS WHAT I DON'T CARE. BECAUSE I HAVE HAD A CRAP DAY AND I NEED A BREAK! SERIOUSLY I NEED ONE!" I shriek

He goes pale and walks off. I sigh and walk back to my room. I grab a piece of paper and write a notes. I need to go. I am a problem to everyone.

 _Dear Dimitri_

 _I love you. Thank you for training me and controlling my temper and dealing with me._

 _I'll miss you_

 _Your roza_

 _Dear Lis_

 _I LOVE YOU SO MUCH SISTER! I'll miss you. Remember all our funny moments and the joys of running away. Tell Sparky that he is on fire. Literally….. Anyway don't heal me. CHRISTIN DON'T LET HER. I hope you treasure the locket I got you for your birthday. I know I do treasure the locket you gave me. I love you so much._

 _I'll miss you plenty_

 _Rose_

 _Dear Mason and Eddie_

 _Mason you are my best friend and I'll miss you. Oh and by the way Camille is really into you ;)_

 _Eddie I'll miss you so much. I can tell Mia likes you ;)_

 _Dear Alberta_

 _You were like a mother to me and I will always remember that! I'm so sorry about today and I really wish I could take it back. I let my emotions get to me and that's what a guardian doesn't do. But I still wish you didn't break up Dimitri and I. But I will miss you so much!_

 _Rose_

 _Dear Mum_

 _Love you._

 _Rose_

I put the letters in a neat pile on my bed and go into the bathroom. I pick up the razor.

"Stop ROSE!" I hear someone yell

I turn to see…..


	7. Chapter 7

Ok I know a lot of you have been waiting for the next chapter so this is it.

I turn around to find Alberta.  
"rose what's going on?" She asks  
I quickly hide the razor behind my back.  
"Nothing Alberta"  
"Rose I can see the Razor. I'm not stupid"  
I sigh and place the razor on the table. Suddenly I burst into tears.  
"I can't do this" I sob  
"Hey Rose. If anyone can it's you. You are so strong. I'm really sorry about you and Dimitri. I really am. I just want to protect you."  
I stand up furious "PROTECT ME?!"  
"rose I was once in love with my mentor. It was quite similar to your affair actually. When we went public it didn't end so well. He turned against me. I'm not saying that Dimitri will do this for you but many hate was sent our way and I lost my charge. Rose i'm really sorry but all i'm doing is protecting you the only way I know how"  
I nod stiffly and smile a little "I'm sorry for kicking your ass"  
Alberta lightly laughs "It's quite alright. You are some fighter I must say. Especially when you are infuriated"  
I hug Alberta and she walks out. As soon as she walks out Lissa sprints in sobbing.  
"Mia oh how I hate her"  
"That's it! Lissa i'm gonna teach you how to protect yourself"  
Her face lights up "Really?"  
I nod "Yes"  
"I'm really sorry about you and Dimitri"  
I bite back the tears "Its fine really it's fine"  
I take Lissa to the gym and ignore Dimitri.  
"OK Lissa when she goes for your stomach block it. When she goes for the head duck and kick her legs but never throw a punch. We don't want you getting expelled"  
Lissa nods and I lightly punch her stomach. She groans and falls on her butt. I giggle and help her up. I go for her head and she ducks and kicks my legs. I then grab her arm.  
"If she does this twist and punch"  
Liss furiously punches me and twists. She eventually gets out and smiles.  
"Thanks Rose. I've gotta go. Meeting Christian"  
I pull a face "I swear to god Lissa if you do anything and I get sucked in I will kill you"  
"I'll try not too"  
"There is no try there is only do"  
"Did you seriously quote Star Wars?"  
I blush "Maybe"  
"HA HA" Lissa starts laughing and I spot Dimitri smirking  
"Comrade you listen to Shakira and Lissa you listen to lord of the rings soundtrack on repeat"  
They both stand motionless and I smirk and stalk out. I add a little swagger in my step and head to the punching bags. I furiously punch them. I HATE NOT BEING WITH DIMITRI. I forget he is there and sink to the ground sobbing. I curl myself up and sob.  
"Roza?"  
I look up to his face and smile weakly.  
"I'm fine comrade. You forget i'm made of steel"  
With tears in my eyes I walk out of the gym and when I exit I sprint. I trip on the grass and land on my head. The last thing I see is people running to me before I black out.

I wake up in the clinic and glare at the wall. I hear people giggling.  
"I CAN HEAR YOU IDIOTS" I shriek  
I wince and watch as the door opens.  
"Rose i'm going to say it" Dr says  
"Whats up Doc"  
"You have cancer"  
"WHAT"  
"Nah i'm joking you just need to rest."  
"You had me there Doc"  
I walk out and on the way to my dorm grab a book on Russian.  
That's it. I'm going to lean Russian.


	8. Chapter 8

For the next couple of weeks I ditch lunch and practise my Russian. By the end of a couple weeks I am fluent. I walk to Moroi science to find Mia sitting in my seat. I clench my jaw. I will not loose my temper. Instead I start swearing in Russian. From the corner of my eye I see Dimitri staring at me wide eyed. I sit in another chair and grab my notes. In the middle of the lesson I see my mother walk in. She starts telling stories of her 'bravery' and how she was so good. I slouch in my chair.  
"Any questions?" My mother asks  
I raise my hand. People generally looks surprised. "Jeez don't look so shocked people." I mutter  
"Rose tell us the question" Stan barks  
"Don't get your knickers in a twist Stannie." That earned some laughter "My question is why didn't you just take the Moroi out the back door. That would have been ultimately safer because there were humans and cars there which they could mix in and hide with. But by taking the Moroi with you, you made a fatal mistake that could of cost lives because by taking them you led them straight to the enemy. The prey to the predator. Also you said that you were outnumbered. Well you should've just ran. If you are outnumbered running is the best option. Because if you ran you could've gotten the strigoi away from the moroi" I point out  
"Well Rosemarie"  
I cut her off "You know it's Rose"  
"Well Rose your plan is good but there is one flaw which we figured out thankyou very much. The flaw is that by running the strigoi could of caught the moroi"  
"Then next time don't decide to make the irrational decision to face a fricking army of strigoi _When half of you were so drunk that you couldn't stand_ Guardian Hathaway" I spit  
My mother doesn't loose her stone face "And how would you get access to that information Rosemarie"  
"It's Rose" I seethe "And I got access the same way everyone does. By compulsion"  
"SO YOU USED THE DRAGOMIRE PRINCESS?!"  
I flick her off "I'm not that stupid mother. Of course I didn't use her. Some Moroi owed me a favour so I asked him"  
"YOU PROBABLY HAD SEX WITH HIM FIRST!" My mother yells  
I flinch and the class gasps. I stand out of my seat cursing in Russian and stalk out. I walk to my dorm and sit on my bed. Oh how I hate her! How dare she?! She hasn't been in my life 13 years. She has no right to do that. About three minutes later Dimitri walks in. I turn away from him.  
"You learnt Russian?"  
"Well you refused to teach me" I spit back  
"Rose what your mother did in there was wrong. A couple of weeks ago you told me you were made of steel. But I see through that. You are not. But you have a façade that you can't let down. Rose I need you to let it down for me. Please Roza" His voice cracks at the end  
I turn to face him. His eyes are watering.  
"Oh Dimitri. If only you could see that I wasn't made of steel. But I can't let that down for anyone. Maybe one day I can but not when everything and everyone is crumbling like walls around me Dimitri. I can't show you because that is my shield. So none of these chunks of walls come and hit me. So I can't get hurt. But the façade doesn't work sometimes. Sometimes my shield breaks and I get hit. I get wounded like a soldier in battle. But i'm not a soldies. I don't do anything good and everyone I touch or love gets taken away from me or they hurt me insead.  
"Roza I love you with my soul and it hurts me to see you like this. So broken and so scared"  
I hug him and he softly hugs me back. It feels comforting to smell his aftershave and to feel his presence. I untangle myself from the hug and walk back to the classroom with Dimitri behind me. I ignore the sympathetic looks and glare at my mother. I sit in my seat and pay attention to the lecture and when it is five minutes left I get a note chucked at my head. I open it.  
 _Even Mommy thinks your like that  
_ I glare at a smirking Mia and ignore her. As soon as the bell rings I run to the cafeteria and pile food on my plate. I grab two chocolate glazed donuts. A burger, a large chips and a coke. I sit down at my table and smile at my friends.  
"Whats up"  
"Why are you in such a good mood Rosie?" Christian asks  
"Cause I can Pyro"  
"Christian Ozera don't you dare ruin my best friends good mood"  
Christian goes to open his mouth but shuts it. I give a high five to Lissa and the rest of lunch is filled with laughter.


End file.
